Bad Romance
"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. Background White random connected lines appear, and for the pre and after chorus parts the background is completely pitch black. Dancers 'Lead Dancer' *Legless jumpsuit and wedding veil. *Straight hair & flower headband (during the chorus). *Puffy hi-low dress (also during the chorus). *Purple glove. * Monster claws. 'Backup Dancers' *Legless jumpsuits. *Chignons and wedding veils. *Both have red gloves. Gold Moves There's one gold move so far. Lead Dancer * Gold Move 1 : Put both your hands to your mouth (Kissing style) Back-up Dancers * Gold Move 1: Put your forearm on top of your arm. (Folding style) Trivia *This is heavily considered to have some "ghoulish" features. ** Just Dance always has a Halloween themed dance because the game comes out in October. This is most likely the song for Just Dance 2015. ***It is the second Lady Gaga song to have this Halloween theme, after Applause. *The word "b***h" is censored, being too explicit for this game, This is the 1st Lady Gaga song with censored words. * This is the third Lady Gaga song in the series, with the first two being Just Dance and Applause on Just Dance 2014 *This dance resembles Black Widow. *This is the first time that the dancers are completely white, as well as hardly visible. * This is the first time the coaches' skin color isn't tan/yellow like in Hot n Cold because they have the same clothes. * It is the first time a dancer changes her real-neon contrast to real. It always happens in Just Dance Kids but it never happened in the original series. * If anyone would be able to see the lead dancer's face clearly, they would assume that she might be the same dancer as P4 from Tetris. * This dance somehow uses some of the official choreography for the song with slight changes for the choregraphy when the chorus is sung. * The lead dancer does not keep in rhythm with the background dancers during the twists. * So far, this song is the oldest 21st century song in the game. * The backup dancers highly resemble Maddie Ziegler in the music video for Chandelier when the verses are sung. * Since Oh No! has non playable backup dancers, this is the official first ever all female Trio dance mode in the whole series, not counting the On-Stage version of Just Dance, which might be the same dancers. * The song contains a few lines in French. GalleryCategory:Songs with censored words Category:Lady Gaga songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Halloween Songs Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Article stubs Category:Songs released in 2010 Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Serious Dances Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Extreme Classics Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with slow dances Category:Avant Guarde Category:Average Songs Category:French Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:All Female Trios Category:21st Century songs Category:Barefoot Dancers